


Hallelujah

by mythlover20



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Fenharel, Gen, Hallelujah, No Sex, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, Song fic, Spoilers, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythlover20/pseuds/mythlover20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of my Inquisitor, Kani Lavellan, and Solas, set to Hallelujah. MAJOR SPOILERS if you have not finished the game. </p><p>Inspired by that glorious bastard himself, Patrick Weekes, who said in an interview that he used K. D. Lang's cover of Hallelujah as inspiration for Solas' lyrical speech patterns. It can be sung to Hallelujah... sort of. I would record it if I could sing, but I'm afraid I can't, so it will be set to screenshots of my game and posted on deviantArt and tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

I heard there was this secret Mark,  
That the elf did claim and displeased a god,  
But he never really cared for mortals, did he?

It goes like this: The Breach, The Death,  
The magic called to close The Rift,  
And the betrayed king composed his Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

She woke from death a second time,  
And old enemies bowed in a line,  
The Inquisition formed beneath her feet.

Companions came from far and wide,  
Rifts closed again time after time,  
Her power grew before she even knew it.

But Andraste’s Herald was just an elf,  
And bowed down to gods from before their time,  
But contained her rage every time they dismissed her.

One companion kept her calm and clear,  
His voice a balm upon her ear,  
And the lethallan composed her Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

The Mages came to help their Queen,  
And the Breach did close before their might,  
The celebrations rang throughout the night.

But Haven soon would fall to fear,  
The God had come to claim her years,  
And the Herald's friends did lose their Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

Fire burned her weapons clear,  
And The Herald faced down her fear,  
But fell to the ground clutching her stolen mark.

The God did raise her in the air,  
With the Dragon's breath upon her hair,  
But The Herald's voice denied his Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

His anger raged loud and long,  
And broke her back upon the throng,  
Of people that had died before she saved them.

One trebuchet was all she had,  
She buried Haven in an avalanche,  
It was cold and she a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

Death was far from a new friend,  
And had left her alone among the dead,  
To struggle to her feet and to her freedom.

Falon’din trailed her to here,  
A mountain top where she could hear  
Her friends cry out their joyous Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

Her friend he did find her there,  
While the camp sang out against despair,  
And led her to a fade light-lit seclusion.

His words: they rang with truth and fear,  
And a wisdom far beyond his years,  
Of things once famous, now almost forgotten.

He led her to a fortress far,  
High up a mountain and beneath the stars,  
That looked down on the world that she would rule.

Secluded, safe and far from fear,  
Hidden from eyes for all these years,  
Her heart rejoiced and sang her Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

Allies flocked to the new Keep,  
Kings, Wardens, Champions, all did seek,  
The new Inquisitor’s ministrations.

The Empress owed the elf her throne,  
Her efforts ended the civil war,  
But with her favour came the Witch and her son.

The secrets she revealed that day,  
Left the elf in a deep despair,  
As her world crumbled all around her.

All she knew, she learnt, she thought,  
Rumours, lies, and misheard songs,  
Broken fragments of past hallelujahs.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

She could not believe what she did see,  
Ancient Elves alive and free,  
Denying kinship and throwing her aside.

She found The Well and drank it deep,  
Begged Mythal’s aid upon her knees,  
And the Voices in her head screamed Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

For comfort she could only seek,  
The one who left her warm and weak,  
And her heart racing at his gentle touch.

Kisses in the fade at night,  
On the balcony in sunset’s light,  
Reluctantly, their hearts sang Hallelujah.

Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. 

But his anger shook her soul instead,  
And filled her heart with blackened dread,  
Her confidence in pieces at his feet.

Her sadness filled his soul with pain,  
So through her fingers his did thread,  
And he took her to the grotto that he knew.

In the deep of night beneath the stars,  
He sat her down and he took her marks,  
With magic hands bathed in bright blue light.

 

Soft arms encased her, lips did meet,  
The grasses soft beneath their feet,  
And her soaring heart did shout out Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

Her love wrapped warm around his heart,  
But duty tore his soul to shreds,  
He pulled from her and turned away forever.

Her heart cried out to him that night,  
But it could not impede his flight,  
For no more could their hearts cry Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

But duty called to her as well,  
Upon the God her sword must fall,  
Her armies ready, waiting for the call. 

But the God came to her instead,  
To him ‘twas she the one who fled,  
Would be her death that called his Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

The elf did cry out in despair,  
As the ground flew into the air,  
Cutting all hope of any salvation.

Toe-to-toe she faced down,  
The God who would steal her Earthly crown,  
From her throat she screamed defiant Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

 

Face-to-face with the doomed God,  
She took his dragon and cut it down,  
Her own tearing the beast to bloody shreds.

Companions left and right did fight,  
Her army stood against his Blight,  
Side by side they fought with resolution.

His magic tore through their shields,  
And left them broken, bloodied, bruised,  
Teetering upon the edge of defeat.

But eventually the elf did rise,  
And brought the God down to his knees,  
And her companions cried triumphant Hallelujah!

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

But one companion’s heart did die,  
When he held his relic in his hands,  
All hope of restoration now forgotten.

For her friend, her love, was a true God,  
The Great Betrayer of her people’s court,  
Too weak and weary from centuries of sleep.

He whispered that what they had was real,  
And left her there on the battlefield,  
Vanished into night and into legend. 

He sought out another god,  
Begged forgiveness then stole her soul,  
The People needed him to sing their Hallelujahs.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. 

Back at the Keep they used to share,  
Despite her pain and her despair,  
The Inquisition celebrated through the night.

But laughter came not from her mouth,  
She couldn’t stand a victory march,  
Her heart lay broken all around her.

Without a word she withdrew,  
From her friends, from her crew,  
And stood and looked down on the field.

For the first time she felt alone,  
And until the day that he returned,  
From her lips she’d not whisper Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. Ir abelas, lethallans, for my lengthy absense. My life has taken a serious downturn since my mother's death last June, and only continues to get worse. Writing is... difficult to say the least, but I couldn't resist writing this out. Solas captured my heart, just like Thane did, and for those of you who know that I was a major player in the Thane Movement - and am pretty much one of only three people actively running the fan pages on facebook and deviantart (with the exception of the wonderful Keythe Farley's page, of course) would know that is a serious level of obsession. 
> 
> I hope you like this. I know it's not my best work, but I write fiction, not music, lol. 
> 
> Seriously though, I am currently trying to plot my own post-game story but I don't know if it will work. I am however writing post game party banter that I am quite proud of - especially Solas' and Varric's. With my headcanon of Solas being the God of the Arts before he was The Great Betrayer it makes for some very interesting conversations. 
> 
> Oh, and as usual, all rights for Dragon Age, and Solas belong to Bioware, and the rights to Hallelujah belong to Leonard Cohen. Kani Lavellan's personality belongs to me. 
> 
> Ma serannas. Enasal ma era. 
> 
> Dareth shiral.


End file.
